Selker
The Selker is a model of Engineering Chassis that can be installed on a Mobile Trench. Description "A small, nimble frame that proves size doesn't matter. While it might not be able to carry the most impressive weapons, it more than makes up for that in its ability to throw a wide variety of emplacements for a small amount of Scrap." Models Mk I *Requisite Rank: 1 *Shop Cost: $400 *Weapon Slots: 1 Right, 1 Left *Armor: 25 *Speed: 22 *Emplacement Slots: 2 Light Turrets, 1 Support Turret, 1 Heavy Turret* * This is the only Chassis in the game that allows 2 light, 1 support, and 1 heavy turret. It's an excellent idea for when when you're willing to give up the Honeychurch's extra support slot to gain a second light turret slot. Mk II *Requisite Rank: 2 *Shop Cost: $700 *Weapon Slots: 1 Right, 1 Left *Armor: 30 *Speed: 22 *Emplacement Slots: 2 Light Turrets, 2 Heavy Turrets Mk III *Requisite Rank: 5 *Shop Cost: $1400 *Weapon Slots: 1 Right, 1 Left *Armor: 36 *Speed: 22 *Emplacement Slots: 2 Light Turrets, 2 Heavy Turrets Mk IV *Requisite Rank: 9 *Shop Cost: $ ? *Weapon Slots: 1 Right, 1 Left *Armor: 52 *Speed: 22 *Emplacement Slots: 2 Light Turrets, 2 Heavy Turrets Mk V *Requisite Rank: 13 *Shop Cost: $ ? *Weapon Slots: 1 Right, 1 Left *Armor: 108 *Speed: 22 *Emplacement Slots: 2 Light Turrets, 2 Heavy Turrets Tactical Appraisal The Selker is the lightest trench offensively - it can only use 1-slot weapons, and even then only two of them - but it has the smallest profile, is the fastest trench, and, as an engineering trench, throws out the cheapest possible turrets as needed - and with 2 lights and 2 heavies, this little Trench is an absolute beast at establishing defense lines. The Selker's emplacement-based tactical options are beyond reproach - Minelayers and Camo Shotgun Turrets backed by Sniper Turrets and Flak Turrets, just for starters - And its low cost for these emplacement means the Selker keeps the tool-up times for these emplacements low. Quick movement speed means that the Selker has no trouble getting where it needs to be, and though it's offensively weaker than the Honeychurch and lacks the Honeychurch's support emplacements, the fact that the Selker throws everything at offensive turrets makes it a line-holder par excellence. The Selker itself is efficient enough to be able to beat much of the standard campaign with no weapons equipped whatsoever - its emplacement-related advantages are that big. The Selker's advantages, however, come at a steep price. It's the most vulnerable trench, and has the lightest armament - enough to protect it from casual predators amongst the Tube menace, but not enough to necessarily keep the likes of an Amplifier fron wrecking its emplacements. It is incredibly vulnerable to attack from the likes of Blitzers; lacking the concentrated power of even the Honeychurch, the Selker is very vulnerable to being mobbed. The Selker excels as a defensive unit when fielded alongside a standard or assault trench to keep it safe from enemies whilst the Selker's huge arsenal of turrets helps to hold the line. Category:Chassis